Eternity
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, BB, YA, or X-men. During a big fire in Cadmus, Superboy and Terry escape on their own. Now, they are getting their lives together. They must find out how to belong in this world. They fight, they discover, they accept, they love. Together, they start something greater than the League, Avengers, or X-men ever was. Guardians' Hall. ConxTer Other pairings
1. Prologue

Here's a new story. Working on more oneshots, new stories, and the next chapter of 'The Greatest of These is Love'. Be patient. I'm kinda of a block. I did this a little while ago.

Eternity

Prologue

Many years ago, when Earth was still quite young and the human race still new, a special star fell apart light-years away. The dust from this very star traveled across the universe until it reached the Milky Way galaxy where it went passed the sun before reaching Earth. The star dust bathed in sunlight before settling on a large field of amaranths.

From this combination of star dust, sunlight, and the Never-Fading flower, a life force was sparked. The Goddess saw this and add her powers into the mix. The amaranths enlarged and from their blooms, a new race was born, the Angelites, a race of beautiful half-angel, half-nymph humanoid beings.

The Angelites were very very powerful, but very docile. They were pacifists and worshipped their mother, the Goddess. When humans discovered them and were persuaded by Darkness to fear them. They tried to eradicate the entire race, but Angelites were as much as the Goddess's children as the humans. So, to protect them, she made them hide as humans and bonded the Angelites to loving, open-minded human counterparts where they were loved and protected and had children who were treasured.

The Darkness was locked away by the High Family of great history. It would one day return. The descendant and guardian would be ready with his mate of Shields by his side. Their children will make the path to a New Eden.


	2. The New Beginning

Here's chapter one. I hope you like. Enjoy and review.

Eternity

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

The fire alarm was blasting through the intercom. Everyone was running out of the building known as Project Cadmus. All the scientists watched helplessly as the large fire was consuming their hard work, destroying it.

From underground in the sub-levels, their slaves/weapons, the genomorphs were getting away safely. They now deemed themselves free.

Yet, in a room, closed off by a firewall, there were two people, two of Cadmus' project: Kr and Batman Beyond, otherwise known as Superboy and Terry McGinnis. They were safe from the fire and had a way out. This was their escape of this torture chamber.

The only problem was… Terry was dying.

Terry had been kidnapped after witnessing his parents' murder, having been brought to Cadmus. There he had realized that he was born the Project Batman Beyond. Instead of having Warren McGinnis as a biological father, he had Batman, and he never meant the man. He was stolen from the man that was supposed to be his father before he was even born.

Warren McGinnis' reproduction DNA was replace with Batman's by an injection that he thought was a flu shot. To stabilize the change and hold the DNA together before and after conception, there were some modifications. Terry was given some female traits, such as a womb, a few female antics, some female physical features, and a sensitive body. So he was pretty much half-female. He knew this all his life but now found out that the reason was Cadmus when they took him.

After a month of physical abuse, starvation, and experiments, Terry was partnered up with Project Kr. That certain project was a man-made boy, a teen clone of the Kryptonian superhero, Superman. He was the Superboy. Superboy was supposed to beat him down and even later force himself on him to create super babies by command of Dr. Mark Desmond using the psychic powers of the genomorphs.

Yet, Superboy resisted all orders to hurt Terry. With a new and vulnerable mind, it was hard, but he succeeded. Though he was punished with kryptonite, a tainted piece of the once-planet Krypton and a Kryptonian's weakness, he never regretted it or gave in. It was then in the next four months, they were best friends. They only trusted each other.

Finally, the big fire started. They had no idea how it started. They took it as a chance to escape. They found a safe place where there was a secret exit to the outside world above in a room where a failed experiment once was.

Unfortunately, one of the scientists found them and managed to sneak up on Terry, injecting him with a specially made poison before getting away. Terry could feel the toxic working rapidly on his insides as Superboy was forced to watch unable to do a thing. They managed to find and inject the antidote, but Terry's internal organs were still failing.

Now, here they are in a safe room with the door to the outside open, but they could not go through. Or… at least, Superboy refused to leave behind his dying friend.

"Terry, please, hang on," Superboy pleaded, having his friend's limp body on his lap, holding him closely while trying keep himself from crying for the first time ever, "You can't leave me. You're my only friend, my best friend. Please, I need you."

"S-Superboy… I-I don't want… to leave… you… I-I don't want to… die… Not yet," Terry whimpered. He was finally going to be free of Cadmus, live a new life after his old one was destroyed, and be there for Superboy, his friend that he had fallen for. They were almost there. Almost. Their door to freedom was just a few feet away.

Superboy could hear Terry's heartbeat slowing down. Each pulse was getting longer to get to the next. In minutes, the boy's heart will stop completely.

"No, Terry, please! Terry!" Superboy cried as his delicate friend's eyes closed. The despair forced the meta teen to hold him even closer to his bigger and stronger body, burying the thinner boy's face in his board chest. He couldn't bear to look once all the life left.

"Terry!"

Superboy's desperate cry called out for a miracle. A tear escaped from his watering eyes, slipped down his cheek, and fell into Terry's open mouth. Unknown to them, something in Terry's body snapped.

Suddenly, Terry's heart and breathing picked up to normal speed. His skin regained what little color it had. His eyes opened, looking confused and relieved.

"W-What?" Terry whispered. He had no idea how his strength was restored so quickly. He felt a little different but better. He knew he was going to live. He felt so warm, consumed in Superboy's arms like this.

"Oh, thank god," Superboy whispered as he pulled his friend up to hug him, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so," he answered, standing up with Superboy's help.

"Let's go."

Now that Terry was going to be okay. They had to get the heck out of Cadmus before they were found and captured again. The both of them did not want that.

Once outside, they snuck to stay out of the area where the chaos and people were at. They had one place in mind to get to, Terry's hometown, Gotham City.

* * *

Upon stowing away on a truck going to Gotham City, Superboy and Terry reached city limits by early morning.

Terry believed they should go to the police station. He had overheard some scientists that he was on the missing persons' list after they couldn't find his body during the investigation of his parents' deaths. With this news, he suspected that his younger (half) brother, Matthew McGinnis, was still alive and safe. Going to the police show be a good idea, so they could get help.

Superboy was a little nervous. Legally, he didn't exist. Terry had assured him that everything will be fine. Once they explained everything, someone could help him get an identity and a proper name.

Thanks to sleeping in the truck, they were aware enough to find the police station. Terry decided that it was best to hide what projects they were in order to fit back into society without worry of being used again as weapons. So he tore off the red s-shield off of Superboy's white solar suit. He took off the s-shield dog tag around his neck, put it around his instead, and put it under his shrubs along with his own dog tag of a sharp red bat symbol.

With Superboy's insistence due to the desire to not lose him in any shape or form, Terry hugged his arm as they walked into the building. Everyone was minding their business, getting their work done. They hadn't noticed the two that had just came in.

Terry could feel Superboy tense under his touch. He wasn't use to so many people and noise. The boy tighten his grip to reassure him while looking for someone to talk to. He had someone in mind but…

"Uncle Jim!" Terry called as soon as he saw a man with red hair and glasses, Commissioner James Gordon, his mother's cousin, a close relative, his uncle.

The commissioner looked up at the sound of his title. His eyes widen in shock. There stood his cousin's missing son, dressed in slightly dirty shrubs with a boy at his side. His face turn to relief. "Terry!"

He dropped the files he had in his hands and ran to hug the boy who had been missing for over five months.

"But how… there was no trace of you. You were almost claimed dead. Come on, let's goes to my office, and you can tell me everything," Commissioner Gordon said, starting to head off toward the said office.

"Terry," Superboy held back, "Can we…?"

"He's my mother's cousin and works with Batman, even when he was just known as a vigilante. We'll be light about you, but he deserves to know what happened to my parents, and I mean, everything. He deserves to know that his cousin-in-law was ripped off a son," Terry said sadly.

Superboy nodded, and the both of them followed Commissioner Gordon.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: you're actually some sort of project since before birth, it shut down, then it started back up with different goal, Mary and her husband were killed to get you, you were kidnapped, you met this boy here who was with your kidnappers, you two band together, and then there was a fire where you two escape."

"That's pretty much all in a nutshell, Uncle Jim," Terry told him.

"That would make Warren's will a little more believable," the commissioner mumbled, though it was easy to hear for both teens.

"I'm glad you believe… excuse me, but what about Dad's will?" Terry questioned.

"Warren had made several assurances for you and Matt if anything happened to him or Mary. He made a special house on coast just outside of Gotham city limits. He made so that you are an emancipated minor with custody of your brother. I have the authority to keep an eye on you though. He wrote letters. One was to me, explaining everything. He told me about you being Project Batman Beyond, the son of Batman."

If it weren't for the situation, Jim would laugh at the look on the boy's face. Terry's eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his head and his jaw was practically on the ground.

"Terry," Superboy called, touching his friend's shoulder. Terry snapped out of it, but the waterworks came.

"Dad… H-He knew? He knew I wasn't his flesh and blood son," Terry asked softly, trying to keep from really crying.

"Yes," Jim sighed.

"B-B-But he gave no indication that he knew! He acted the same! How could he have known that I was stolen from him! How could he have known about the project!" Terry was losing it. He was usually in control of himself, but to know that his dad knew the truth about him, it was earth shattering.

"Since you were born, all of us, the whole family, knew that you were different, while Matt was a perfect mix of Warren and Mary. You didn't look at all like Warren or a lot like Mary. Your hair and eyes were thought just be somewhere in the family. Your personality had traits of Mary, Warren, strangely Batman, and your own individuality. No one really cared, but then Warren saw your blood type in your medical records. It matched Mary's, but it had no connection to him.

"Now, Warren was a very open-minded man as well as very trusting husband. The first thing is he did was prove Mary's innocence. Your conception just happened be during a two months long vacation in an isolation cabin in the mountain. No one else was there in miles from that place. Warren looked into it more and found the project. He found out that your birth father was really Batman, thanks to an injection that he thought was a regular flu shot. After that, he was preparing ever since.

"He told Mary, and they were planning to tell you a few months after you turn eighteen in order to prove that despite it all, you were still their son. You are still Warren's son. The McGinnis' protect family no matter who they are or where they came from. That was always Warren's motto, and I know that it's yours too."

"Oh, Dad," Terry whispered. Though hesitant, Superboy wrapped his arms around Terry in a sense of comfort for him. The smaller teen allowed it. It was a little hard to believe, but on the other hand, it wasn't. Warren McGinnis was a honorable, protective, accepting man, who deserved to be remembered as such. No matter what happened, no matter if ever a relationship was formed between Terry and Batman, Warren would always be Terry's father in his heart.

"So," Jim said, eyeing Superboy, "What's his part in all this?"

* * *

"Tomorrow, we go to the house your father set up. For the night, you guys can crash with me and Barbra. In the meantime, I get those papers going for you, kid. You should have a name, record, and a social security number in a few days, kid, if I push it," Jim told Terry and Superboy.

"Thanks, Uncle Jim, but what about…?"

"Terry!" a new voice came in. A small boy with dark hair and brown eyes ran into the room, heading towards the three.

"Matt? Oh, thank god, Matt," Terry exclaimed, bending down to allow his little brother jump into his arms. He couldn't be more relieved to have his little brother safe in his arms again. In Cadmus, he had no idea if Matt survived or he shared their parents' fate.

"You're back! You came home! I was scared I wouldn't ever see you again," Matt cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm here now. We're going to be okay," Terry reassured his brother, "Now, there's someone important I want you to meet."

Terry whispered into Matt's ear while pointing to Superboy who was standing right behind him.

Matt released his brother and hugged Superboy's legs. "Thank you! Thank you for saving my big brother and bringing him home."

Superboy smiled unsurely and placed a hand on Matt's head. At least, his best friend's family weren't having any problems with him.

Terry smiled. It was going to be all right. This was only the new beginning.

* * *

Hope you like it.


End file.
